Hao Baojia
| image = | name = | kanji = 郝鲍家 | romanji = Bàojiā Hǎo | race = Sǐwáng | birthday = June 22 | age = Unknown (well over six-thousand-years-old) | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 173 lbs. | eyes = Jet-black | hair = Deep-blue | blood type = AB+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Captain-Commander of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | previous occupation = None | team = First division | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yāolù | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Yāolù's resident spiritual academy | status = Active | shìfàng dìyī = Shàngdìpú | shìfàng dìèrcì = Not yet revealed }} Hao Baojia (郝鲍家, Hǎo Bàojiā) is an extraordinarily ancient, not to mention powerful, sǐwáng of Yāolù. Originally the prime candidate for the Jade Emperor, Hao declined the desirable position, feeling it would only serve to corrupt him should he take up the title. Because the position of Jade Emperor is reserved for the mightiest of all sǐwáng, it has been deemed that Hao is the strongest in all of Yāolù. However, this forfeiting of this name actually became a blessing-in-disguise, as Hao was immediately nominated for the Captain of the first division of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, the military body of Yāolù. Along with said Captaincy was the title of Captain-Commander of the entirety of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, which Hao humbly accepted. Since that day, anyone has yet to reprimand his position, although Hao is fully aware that there have been countless assassination attempts on his life while being the Captain-Commander, all of which have ended in the death of the assailant. Hao's skills are so famous that he has been named the Shénnìjǐ (神逆戟, Chinese for "god killer") by the citizens of Yāolù and even a few of the shinigami residing in . As of late, Hao has traveled to Soul Society due to unknown reasons, but his intentions seem to be good in nature. Appearance When he was younger, Hao generally wore his hair in a very long ponytail, with his hair reaching down to the middle of his back even when tied up. He typically tied it with a very long piece of string, which was goldenrod in colour. Something that shocks many after hearing about his background is that Hao never possessed very formal (or nice for that matter) clothes, with his only possessions being a deep-blue cut-off, a pair of matching pants, jet-black, skin-tight boots, arm cuffs and his shénzhǔjiá. Besides these few pieces of worldly possessions, Hao had little to his name. Despite living very poorly in his early life, he was still considered very handsome, attracting the attentions of many women wherever he may go. Probably the most noteworthy part of Hao's appearance is the strange tattoo that he possesses on his left pectoral. Although he rarely speaks of it, he has hinted at it being a reminder of a dear friend's death. After joining the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, Hao's appearance took a drastic change. Instead of tying is hair up, he now prefers for it to be loose and flowing, usually getting caught in his face when the breeze is strong enough to do so. His clothing also changed, with Hao no longer wearing rags and instead dressing in regal clothes. However, he still likes to wear his old outfit, due to the fact that he feels like it keeps him from forgetting his tribulations of the past; either that or going shirtless. The only thing that hasn't seemed to change about his appearance is Hao's attractiveness towards women. When going out without a shirt on, it is quite frequent that he gets mauled by almost every woman he crosses paths with, much to the Captain-Commander's chagrin. Personality Being one of the oldest of the current Captains of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, as well as being the Captain-Commander of said military organization, Hao possesses an aura about him that gave others a sense of calmness and composure, something he holds in high regard. Due to this, he rarely shows intense emotions, such as anger or delight. Instead, he appears to show a rather refined personality. With that said, Hao has stated that this allows him to understand other beings much better than the average citizen of Yāolù. Along with this calmness, he has displayed an unrivaled will to not react strongly, even in the most dangerous and desperate situations. Because of this somewhat eeriness that Hao possesses, Naishō Kawahiru, a highly-respected shinigami in Soul Society, has stated that the powerful Captain-Commander is one of the very few people he truly fears. Despite this composure, Hao feels that there is some form of corruption within Yāolù, and isn't afraid of voicing this opinion about the Jade Emperor when he deems necessary. Because of his truly awesome might, he is one of the select few that can make such a statement without being subject to execution. However, Hao is still very content with how things are ran in his homeland, deeming it to be in a much grander position than it's nemesis, the Soul Society, which is on constantly on the brink of destruction. Due to this terrible consistency, Hao feels that the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ should provide aid in Soul Society's time of need, as the declining abilities of the Gotei 13 won't stand a chance against imposing forces. In combat, Hao retains his composed nature, rarely giving opponents any hint at his thoughts or emotions. Using this to his advantage, he can usually deduce the strengths and weaknesses of his opponent's attacks, as well as strategies, and devise a plan of attack within a relatively short span of time, a speed that is yet to be bested by anyone in Yāolù. His combat prowess is so grand that he has been nicknamed the Shénnìjǐ by his peers, as well as enemies. He is so famous that there is a flee-on-sight declaration for any and all enemies of Yāolù that happen to cross his path. Even when praised for his abilities in combat, Hao is not in the least bit arrogant or pompous when battling. This quality has shown to cause others to greatly respect the geezer (seeing as he's well over six-thousand years of age) much more than the Jade Emperor. Although he does not boast his skills to others, Hao has shown himself to be well-aware of his abilities, making him all the more dangerous. History More soon... Synopsis Part I More soon... Part II More soon... Powers and abilities : By far one of the most powerful beings in all of Yāolù, Hao possesses a level of spiritual energy unheard of in the Soul Society. His reserves are so vast that it is impossible for others to sense his reiryoku, with Naishō Kawahiru only being able to say that it felt "denser than anything he had ever encountered" before collapsing into a week-long coma. Hao has stated that even if he lowered it to a level that other beings are capable of sensing it, it takes too much effort for him to lower it to such a level. While only the most powerful of opponents are capable of staying conscious whilst in his presence, lower beings are seemingly suffocated and killed by it's sheer density, although this is a side-effect that Hao can disregard completely if he wishes. Despite being so massive, Hao has shown himself very capable of finely controlling his spiritual energy, allowing him to use it to greater heights than most spiritually aware beings could ever imagine. By fine-tuning his reiatsu, Hao can flick his finger in the air, causing a shockwave that can decimate anything and everything in it's path, as well as harden it to an even greater extent, effectively creating armor out of his spiritual energy similar to an arrancar's hierro. Unique for someone of his caliber and authority, Hao's reiryoku takes on a dull-fuchsia colour. *'Landmines:' By planting a portion of his spiritual energy in the ground, Hao can create a landmine of reiryoku in the specified area. If the opponent is to step on said spot, no matter if it was while using shunpō or another speed-enhancing technique, a pillar of spiritual energy reaching towards the heavens shall envelop them, which can cause several effects; from momentary paralysis of the body to forcing an adversary into a terrible coma. *'Pillars:' Hao can also force pillars of his spiritual energy to rise around him and his opponent, forcing them to fight, lest they be destroyed by the force of his incredibly dense reiatsu. These pillars are also made of pink spiritual energy, causing a torrent of pink spiritual energy to envelop the area in which Hao is battling in. Immense Speed: Arguably the fastest sǐwáng in Yāolù, Hao is said to easily match, and quite possibly surpass , the woman with the title the goddess of flash, herself. This statement alone is a testament to his agility, as no one in all of Soul Society is capable of catching the former Captain without much effort. However, Hao's stamina frequently gets in the way of this, and as such, he rarely uses he true speed unless he's in a desperate situation. : Although not the most skilled in the art of zanjutsu, Hao is more than capable of taking on several Captain-level opponents with his shénzhǔjiá (still seal) alone. This has been shown countless times, as Hao has trained each and every one of the current generation of Captains of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, as well as defeating all of them at one time. Despite this, Hao can only keep up for so long, and soon tires and must resort to other methods of attack. While employing his swordsmanship skills, he has shown himself to make quick and precise, but also very powerful strikes, pressing hard on his opponent until he can corner them and finish the battle with a powerful blow to the heart (if the opponent is an enemy rather than an ally). Enhanced Strength: To match his terrifying speed, Hao's strength towers over many of his brethren, but he is still relatively weak compared to most of the other Captains of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ. With the strength he does possess, Hao can break the bones of an enemy, as well as completely shatter large boulders if they prove to be a nuisance to the Captain-Commander. Hao is also capable of lifting objects much larger than himself, evident when he effortlessly picked up by grasping onto the giant's face. : Instead of focusing on his zanjustu, Hao prefers to battle opponents while utilizing his skills in hand-to-hand combat, which he considers to be, by far, his greatest ability. When striking an adversary, Hao is incredibly quick, his fists flying so fast that they are just blurs to the naked eye. Despite being quick, his strikes are also very powerful, being able to shatter bones as well as large obstacles with relative ease. However, due to Hao's wretched stamina, he tired quicker than most, making it easier to fight him after evading for a few short minutes. It is because of this lack of stamina that Hao prefers to finish his battles quickly, that way his opponent's never learn of this great weaknesses. Stats Shénzhǔjiá Note: The majority of Hao's shénzhǔjiá was created by Waterkai. As such, he deserves whatever credit I may receive. Hao's shénzhǔjiá, named Shàngdìpú (上帝僕, Chinese for "Servant of the Highest Sovereign"), takes the form of a singled-bladed chinese zhanmadao, with a sterling black and silver blade. Due it's size, Hao is forced to carry it slantwise across his back, instead of at his hip. The blade is more curved than other chinese swords, resembling a japanese katana in some aspects. Despite it's length, which is actually still quite modest in proportion to other swords of the same type, Hao has showed excellent ability to wield it in close-range battles, once again proving his mastery of zanjutsu. ::Hǎnjiàogāng (喊叫鋼, Chinese for "screeching steel"): One of Hao's signature moves, and one of his most often-utilized powers. It is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, rose white-colored blast of spiritual energy in the shape of a spiraling column. The power behind the attack is enough to grind through buildings and trees. Although the attack is commonly accompanied with a slashing motion, this is no perequisite for the technique, as it can be charged instantly, without even mentioning the name. Hao can adapt the shape, density and pathway of the attack, allowing for turns and twists even after Hǎnjiàogāng is launched. Hǎnjiàogāng remains usable throughout Hao's shìfàng dìyī and shìfàng dìèrcì, and increases in power, speed and durability with every release. *'Shìfàng Dìyī:' To release his shìfàng dìyī, Hao must announce the words "let me guide you to your death" (让我引导你到你死, "ràng wǒ yǐndǎo nǐ dào nǐ sǐ" in Chinese), which shall cause a substantial increase in the already incredibly dense spiritual energy in the area, with it's vastness so grand that it begins to leak out into the environment, although it is still in control during Hao's shìfàng dìyī. Hao's blade goes through a unique change, as the blade becomes very battle-worn; but this is merely a facade, as Shàngdìpú is still as brilliantly powerful as ever. :Shìfàng Dìyī Special Ability: Shàngdìpú's ability is Purification of Deeds (証書の精製, "shōsho no seisei" in Chinese). Using the reishi scattered within the air as a base, Shàngdìpú forms an undetectable connection between himself and everyone else within his spiritual range, including Hao himself. Once an opponent falls prey to Shàngdìpú's influence, it can continue to cleanse his or her karma, and allow itself and it's victim to reach "transcendent perfection". Although the abilities are each largely set within a certain area, the strength of it's effects depend greatly on the opponent's past and deeds, making it a very versatile weapon. What distinguishes Shàngdìpú from other shénzhǔjiá is the degree to which it's abilities take root and the length of time it's victims are pursued, strapping themselves in the soul of the opponent and never leaving them uninfluenced again. Multiple techniques can be combined within certain situations to enhance their effectiveness and create several side-effects. :*'Hóngliàng' (洪量, Chinese for "giving of oneself"): Known as the unattached and unconditional generosity, giving without asking anything in return, this technique is the first and most often used of Hao's shìfàng dìyī abilities. Using this technique, Hao can sap energy from his opponent or any of his techniques through his blade, absorbing their spiritual energy and using it to replenish his already massive collection of reiryoku. Even illusions aren't immune to Hóngliàng's effects. By dispersing incoming attacks within one's body by spinning the reiryoku within one's body in the opposite direction, this technique can absorb any spiritual-based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. It seems that this technique is affected by the opponent's power level, rising in power when it faces greater victims. Hao relates this technique as "giving up ultimate power for the sake of others." :*'Fàngqì' (放棄, Chinese for "renunciation"): Although the exact implications behind this technique are yet to be revealed, it seems to revolve around the momentarily removal of powers. If Hao should be damaged by any technique the user possesses, that power will be stripped away from him from the time being. The powers return when Shàngdìpú is resealed, and it can only contain up to one technique at a time, meaning when Hao wants to negate another ability, he must release hold of the preliminary. Hao relates this technique as "freedom of desires and wretched feelings of blood and hatred." :*'Qíngbào' (情報, Chinese for "transcendental wisdom"): Flaring up with an intense reiatsu, Hao's eyes gain a purple hue as the technique activates. This allows him to see "imperfections" within the assault of opponents, allowing him to determine weak points and break attacks with simple gestures. The only downside to this technique that Hao must fully concentrate whilst having this "insight" into his opponent's attacks, leaving him unable to perform attacks or any defensive maneuvers. Hao relates this technique as "understanding the universal flux of being." :*'Zhuàngyáng' (壯陽, Chinese for "diligence of a strong man"): A technique capable of stripping away any kind of reasonable thoughts within the mind of an opponent, causing them to charge recklessly into attacks, even when severely outnumbered or overpowered. Those with great intelligence have more chances of escaping the technique's effects, but the chances are slight even then. If the victim doesn't succeed in freeing himself, he/she will continue to fight as a berserker until death. Hao relates this technique as "mindless heroism with infinite exertion". :*'Xùhánglì' (續航力, Chinese for "unlimited forbearance"): Known as he practice of exercising patience toward behavior or situations that might not necessarily deserve it, this technique can completely rob an opponent's freedom of movement. If Hao's opponent should dodge any attack of his while this technique is activated, he will be completely deprived of his ability to move for a window of five seconds. This will continue until the opponent is struck by Hao's blade, where the technique becomes unusable until Hao reseals the blade. Hao relates this technique as "bearing unwavering patience as a gift to others." :*'Yǎnzhēnlǐ' (儼真理, Chinese for "truth of the noble ones"): Not yet revealed. :*'Zìwǒcèdìng' (自我測定, Chinese for "resolute determination"): Not yet revealed :*'Dàochùcíài' (到處慈愛, '' Chinese for "ubiquitous loving-kindness"): ''Not yet revealed. :*'Níngjìnghéhǎo' (寧靜和好, Chinese for "serene equanimity"): Not yet revealed. *'Shìfàng Dìèrcì:' Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia More soon... Quotes *(speaking of the Jade Emperor after Sao Jiang's exile) "Sao Feng? He doesn't deserve the position he's in. If he couldn't even figure out that his own brother was going to destroy our villages, then I don't see how he's competent enough to lead our nation." *''"Don't speak down to me, as you will pay deeply for it should you continue."'' *(words before every battle) "I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible." Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Character